frost on the window pane
by kallian11
Summary: a night when a lost Hermione Granger passes out in front of your house is a day to remember, but meeting a strange skeleton who saved you from death eaters who you just might have a bit of a crush on? that's just weird.
1. frost on the window pane

_I do not own any characters or stories in this they belong to j.k Rowling and Derick landy_

* * *

><p>Skulduggery looked out of the paned window, seeing through the light cover of teasing frost. 'what's wrong?' ghastly asked, but he was mesmerized by, well nothing really. Then he realized what he was staring at, if you could call it staring.<p>

'no.' 'NO!' he roared. There was a girl, her dark hair whipping around her face violently in the strong winter wind.

'WHAT?'

Ghastly was really interested now, as just a few minutes ago skulduggery had been contemplating how he was, or what was left of him , was better than pretty much everyone really.

Skulduggery sprinted out of the room, to the door, and then back in again. He had forgotten his keys. He rushed to the door, and muttered something that sounded a lot like a swear word, and rushed out into the the snow in his literally brand new suit.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it! please please rate and review <strong>**as this is my first story ever.**

**kallian11xxx**


	2. not anymore

When Hermione woke up, she was surprised to find that the first thing that she saw, was a skeleton, in a pinstriped suit, with an awesome hat on. 'um, yeah, this is ghastly, please ring me back, thanks' She slightly shifted her head, to face this 'ghastly' or whatever.

She let a gasp escape her shockingly cold lips. She hoped that, for her sake, the skeleton, didn't hear. But, the skeleton in the suit, being well, the skeleton in the suit, he never missed a trick.

'Hello' he said, in an impossibly smooth, Irish coated voice. She loved it.

'Hello, and may I ask, why I am here exactly?'

'you have a wand'

'um…' she reached into her bag, half her arm disappearing into it. This time it was his time to gasp, not in shock, but delight.

'Not any more I don't' she said, as she shot the skeleton an accusing look, although too tired to hide the glint of awe in her glazed eye.

'yeah well, we had a look at it, and its pretty cool' said ghastly, finally handing her beloved wand back.

'Thanks, so, who are you?' she asked, fingering her wand lovingly.

'I'm ghastly'

'And I'm skulduggery' skulduggery said, butting in.

'cool, my name's Hermione'

'that's a beautiful name, Hermione.' that was the first compliment he had given in a week, well, if you counted saying 'well done for putting up with fletcher', than he had complimented people several times just today. it was getting old.

'thanks!' she said, her heart singing.

'You go to a school I believe'

'Called Hogwarts?' said skulduggery,butting in. Again.

'Not any more'

'And your parents live in England?'

'Not any more'

'Oh well then, why are you here?'

' I really don't have a clue' she said bluntly.

'Oh' he said simply.

And that was about the time Hermione broke into a hysterical fit of gasps and crying.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it! please please rate and review <strong>**as this is my first story ever. **

**kallian11xxx**


	3. out

'what's wrong?' he asked her, and if he had them his eyes would probably be filled with concern.

Then she realized the tears that were streaming down her cut, dirty face. 'I-I don't know' she said, rummaging through her mind to see what could possibly be wrong. Then it hit her.

She had said it a few minutes ago, not registering any of it. 'm-my parents' 'my parents. Th-they're d-de' and then she passed out. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it! please please rate and review <strong>**as this is my first story ever.**

**kallian11xxx**


	4. squeal

When Hermione woke up, she was not surprised too see a skeleton in a pinstriped suit. She was really embarrassed, to the fact that she had now passed out twice in the presence of a gorgeous skeleton, that she really hoped didn't have anyone. She had to get Harry. He would just love this.

She instantly sat up, raised one surprisingly delicate finger to skulduggery, gesturing for him to be quiet, while simultaneously raising a simple phone to her ear.

'Harry?'

'HERMIONE!' you could plainly hear Ron give out a squeal as he ran to put his ear to the phone.

'Hermione, where are you?'

She quickly put her hand over the phone to ask skulduggery where they were.

'Haggard in Ireland' he said softly, almost making her swoon.

'Haggard, in IRELAND?'

she repeated down the phone, only realising what she was saying before it was too late.

'Ok, were coming' You could faintly here Ron give out a shriek that rivalled the delight of a schoolgirl that had just found out it was snowing outside.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it! please please rate and review <strong>**as this is my first story ever.**

**kallian11xxx**


	5. cemetery road

She ran to the window, only to run straight into skulduggery. For a minute they just looked into they're eyes, or whatever. They only awoke from their trances when they heard impatient knocking on the door. Before she could turn skulduggery grabbed her arm and pulled her back, maybe a bit too hard, as she rammed into him hard, and they fell with a thump to the floor. 'Hermione..' but he was cut off when a fifteen year old girl staggered onto the scene tha was being created.

'uh.. Hi Valkyrie! You know, this really isn't what it looks like, even though its not like we have anything going on, well I hope not. Anyway…' and he just kept rambling on like this, not bothering to get up. 'and that's why you shouldn't eat the k.f.c Valkyrie, really you shouldn't …' and that's around about when Hermione got up.

'Well I'll be going then. She grabbed her bag as her phone rang. It was Ron this time.

'Hi Hermione'

'Hi'

'What street are you on exactly?'

'Um' she leant out of the window to see down the road 'cemetery road'

'Hermione, how did you get there?'

'I saw Bellatrix and, I'm so sorry Ron, I just remembered at the Malfoy manor and completely chickened out, I apparated without thinking and ended up in front of this house and she, she followed me but then she got really scared when this skeleton showed up.'

'Ok… wait what?'

'I'll tell you when you get here'

'Ok 'mione, see you.'

Just then she saw two figures appear out of thin air at the top of the street. This time it was her time to shriek.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it! please please rate and review <strong>**as this is my first story ever.**

**kallian11xxx**


	6. the dark mark

As Harry and Ron strolled down the dark street, the lingering snow hitting their faces, little did they know they were being watched, by a woman. A woman who thought that if she had of completely ran away she would have been dead within about 5 minutes of voldemort finding out about how close she was to killing this filthy mud blood. She would not be making that mistake again.

'hello' came an Irish coated voice from behind bellatrix. She turned around to see who it was, but before she could make out anything, his fist had collided with her delicate jaw line in a magnificently well done uppercut. This caused her wand to be knocked several feet from where she was recovering from the bony fist. She started to crawl on the ground, skinning her knees. She needed her wand, she was no threat, in fact nothing at all, without it.

'Why are you here?' he said.

'What do you want?' he asked, relentless.

'good to know you appreciate me dropping in, skulduggery' she replied.

'Oh bellatrix, you were always the only one who could even slightly match my wit' he said, half surprised he had just admitted that someone was just as good as him.

She grabbed his arm, and pulled his sleeve up roughly, to reveal a skull, with a snake going through its jaw printed on his bone. It was as black as night.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it! please please rate and review <strong>**as this is my first story ever.**

**kallian11xxx**


	7. the scene being created

'see skulduggery, those rumours that you did bad things when you first got, well, this. you did do bad things know, didnt you?' said bellatrix, leaning in, just for the fun of watching his fury boil up inside him. 'but now, you cant run from us. very soon the dark lords great rise to power will be complete, what, without that potter boy' she practically spat.

Little did she know, Hermione had actually followed him into the alley, and had watched the whole scene. 'You're a death eater?' she said, now terrified.

'No, Hermione, you don-' But he was cut off by Harry arriving on the whole scene. He stunned bellatrix and then turned his wand at skulduggery.

'friend, or foe?' he asked, except it wasn't a question, it was a demand. 'friend' said skulduggery. Then Ron arrived, panting as he had had to run up the **whole** street.

'Harry, why did you just lea- HERMIONE!'

'Skeleton' skulduggery nodded. 'bellatrix' Harry nodded. Then Ron's eyes flickered towards skulduggery's exposed arm. 'DAR-' But he was cut off by Hermione's extensive glaring. She then turned around, still pumped with adrenaline, and looked at Harry- then skulduggery-then Harry…

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it! please please rate and review <strong>**as this is my first story ever.**

**kallian11xxx**


	8. double vision

She turned and ran to him, never wanting to leave his side again. There was never really any doubt that this would happen, it was meant to be. But the further she ran, the further away he became. His hat completely covered the skeletal features of his face. His hands were the only things that were visible, even though they were stuffed into the lined pockets of his suit. But then she began to see a completely different vision, one of a comfortable room.

And as she fell onto the wet cobbles, she began to feel extremely scared, and small for that fact.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it! please please rate and review <strong>**as this is my first story ever.**

**kallian11xxx**


End file.
